Episode:466
On the beat, PCs Honey Harman and Diane Noble attend to a man who has been attacked on the street. Pete Stenning is taken to St Hugh’s Hospital and Diane admits to Honey she knows Pete from her army days – they were both Sergeants. Diane is coarse as she questions Pete and Honey is intrigued as to why she doesn’t seem too pleased to see him again. Pete reminds Diane that he is the victim, the attacker assaulted him from behind and he had his wallet stolen. The PCs leave to question Pete’s wife, Esther at home and on spotting Pete’s wallet on the kitchen table, they conclude that the attack is a suspicious one. Esther tells Honey and Diane that she met Pete in Sierra Leon and they married after a few months. When Diane asks her if she is happy in her marriage, she insists they are very much in love and both Esther and Honey wonder what Diane is playing at. Back at the station, Honey confronts Diane and asks why she is treating Pete as a suspect and what her problem is with him. Sergeant Smithy overhears them arguing and presses Diane further. She eventually admits that Pete is an ex-army colleague and as a result of his constant bullying, a seventeen year old soldier committed suicide. Diane says that although she wasn’t directly involved, she feels ashamed and guilty for not doing anything about it. Smithy consoles Diane and reminds her that she needs to get to the bottom of the investigation without the past clouding her judgement. Meanwhile, on the Aldbourne Estate, PCs Will Fletcher and Leela Kapoor attend an arson attack on a flat where a boy called Cameron Shardlow has been pulled out unconscious. Cameron’s dad, Don soon turns up at St Hugh’s to talk to DCs Mickey Webb and Kezia Walker who are assigned to investigate the fire. Don tells them that his son should have been at school but bunked off as he has been hanging around with the wrong crowd. Don says he didn’t start the fire but cannot wait to get out of the estate. Mickey and Kezia visit the corner shop on the estate and question Maggie Pryor who may have seen something. Maggie, who is also the head of the Aldbourne Residents Association, tells the officers that she thinks that the construction company started the fire in order to get the last of the remaining residents out. The detectives question construction manager, Winston Taunton who says the Aldbourne Estate is nothing but trouble as they have had tools etc stolen recently. He tells them he has no idea who started the fire and they wish they hadn’t taken the redevelopment job on. Mickey and Kezia investigate further and all leads find their way back to Don. How far was he prepared to go to leave the Aldbourne? Love is in the air when after flirting with Honey, Will takes her to a bar for a drink. They are soon very tipsy and following a passionate kiss, they head back to Honey’s. Kezia and Smithy continue their relationship and Mickey pushes the boat out to win Mia’s heart. Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22